Piano Guys/GladeusExMachina
, ) |name = The Piano Guys |image = PianoGuys.png |imgpx = 300px |default = Original Piano Guys |cost = Original Piano Guys ( ) |organization = |health = 3 |health# = |stamina = 4 |stamina# = |attack = 4 |attack# = |defense = 2 |defense# = |accuracy = 4 |accuracy# = |evasion = 1 |evasion# = |effects = |bio = The Piano Guys are an American musical group consisting of Jon Schmidt, Steven Sharp Nelson, Paul Anderson, and Al van der Beek. They gained popularity through YouTube, where they posted piano and cello renditions of popular songs and classical music. Schmidt and Nelson's music is accompanied by professional-quality videos shot and edited by Paul Anderson and formerly by Tel Stewart. Their first four major-label albums The Piano Guys, The Piano Guys 2, A Family Christmas, and Wonders each reached number one on the Billboard New Age Albums and Classical Albums charts. |gender = Male |metal = Yes }} |name1b = Bowcaster |stamina1b = 5% |target1b = One Enemy |cooldown1b = |hits1b = 1 Hit |hitcrit1b = 70%/5% |type1b = Energy Ranged |text1b = |effects1b = |name1c = Stage Lightning |stamina1c = 15% |target1c = One Enemy |cooldown1c = |hits1c = 1 Hit |hitcrit1c = 85%/12% |type1c = Electric Ranged |text1c = |effects1c = |name1d = Bow Force |stamina1d = 15% |target1d = One Enemy |cooldown1d = One Enemy |hits1d = 1 Hit |hitcrit1d = 100%/1% |type1d = Kinetic Ranged |text1d = |effects1d = |name1e = Bow Blade |stamina1e = 20% |target1e = One Enemy |hits1e = 1 Hit |hitcrit1e = 100%/78% |cooldown1e = |type1e = Melee Energy |text1e = An elegant weapon for a more civilized age. |effects1e = |Multi-Function Level 2 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 4 |name2a = Wonders |stamina2a = |target2a = |cooldown2a = |hits2a = |hitcrit2a = |type2a = |Text2a = |effects2a = |name2b = Kung Fu Piano |stamina2b = 15% |target2b = All Enemies |cooldown2b = 1 Round |hits2b = |hitcrit2b = 100% |type2b = Sonic |Text2b = |effects2b = |name2c = The Mission |stamina2c = 15% |target2c = All Allies |cooldown2c = 1 Round |hits2c = |hitcrit2c = 100% |type2c = Sonic Buff |Text2c = |effects2c = |name2d = The Jungle Book |stamina2d = 30% |target2d = All |cooldown2d = 2 Rounds |hits2d = |hitcrit2d = 100% |type2d = Sonic |Text2d = |effects2d = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |name3a = A Thousand Years |stamina3a = 20% |target3a = All Enemies |cooldown3a = 3 Rounds |hits3a = |hitcrit3a = |type3a = Sonic Debuff |Text3a = |effects3a = |name3b = Let It Go |stamina3b = 20% |target3b = All Allies |cooldown3b = 3 Rounds |hits3b = |hitcrit3b = |type3b = Sonic Buff |Text3b = |effects3b = |name4 = Beethoven's 5 Secrets |stamina4 = 50% |target4 = All Enemies |cooldown4 = 5 Rounds |hits4 = 5 Hits |hitcrit4 = 100%/50% |type4 = Sonic Ranged |Text4 = |effects4 = }} Team-Up Bonuses *Average Joes *Fully Armed *Ordained *Not Of This Earth *Redheads *Street Level Trivia * Titainium is a reference to . * Peponi is the African style rendition of Coldplay's 'Paradise'. * Cello Wars is a Star Wars rendition of the iconic tunes, and the only real example of the Piano Guys using actual weaponry. * Wonders, apart from being the name of one of their Albums, represents their dream to perform their videos at the 7 Wonders of the World. Unfortunately, there aren't enough actions in a Multi-Function to represent all 7 when they eventually do so. Fortunately, the three they have done so far do fit. * A Thousand Years and Let It Go are their most popular videos, and thus the more powerful Free Actions. Category:Musician Challenge